I don't trust you
by BlurryNightSky
Summary: Altera is under attack by many battleships. The head of the invasion is Raven, The Captain of the Black Crows. Will Elsword, Aisha and Rena be able to stop him? What would happen if the two boys were stuck together in another world? In the further chapters BL(Boys Love;BOYxBOY) will appear! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. The bad news

**A/N:**This is my first fanfiction so I hope I didn't mess it up ^^'.I'm really sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!  
I made them a little different from their original ages and these are the classes I chose:  
Els-RS(16)  
Aisha-EM(17)  
Rena-GA(unknown)  
Raven-BM(18)

* * *

WARNING!:THIS CONTAINS SOME BL(BOYxBOY) STUFF!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!I WARNED YOU! DISCAIMER:I obviously do not own the game Elsword. All rights go to KOG

* * *

**\- (Narrator's POV) -**

It was a normal afternoon in the summer. The sun was shining brightly, high in the blue sky. The grass was a fresh green colour and birds were chirping. Everything was peaceful and quiet.

Well not exactly everything. The only noise that could be heard exept the birds' chirping was a loud and obviously annoyed magician's yell and a swordsman's amused laugh. It was coming from a big mansion. The building was very beautiful, it had a garden with flowers and a huge, black gate. Its occupants were three well-known heroes th t saved Ruben, Elder and Bethma from the monsters' invasion. One of them was Elsword The Rune Slayer, a 16-year old hot-headed boy who never listens. He is a swordsman who always jumps into danger without thinking for a second but also protects his friends by all means. He can also summon runes after a lot of magic training. His main goal is to find his sister, the leader of the Red Mercenary Knights, who, after recieving a request for leading a mission, left her brother and never returned. He's looking for the stolen El with his new friends Aisha and Rena, too.

The Elemental Master, Aisha, is a very clever, 17-years old magician, that grew up with a hobby to read books. She was already a mage of the highest order when she was only 12 but then a ring absorbed all of her powers. Now she joins Elsword in his journey to relearn everything she lost. She always argues with Elsword about their ages, that she's bigger than him and he has to respect her but often ends up in a fight.

That is only if our beautiful archer doesn't interfere. She's known as Rena, The Grand Archer. An elf that acts very adultlike and is really kind. Her age is not known. The only thing we know is that she's immortal. She uses her bow and body techniques to protect the El and her friends.

"Elsword, you jerk! Come back and fight, you idiot!" yelled Aisha.

"Ahaha, catch me if you can, flatty!"

At these words Aisha got REALLY angry.

"TAKE THIS, MAGIC MISSLE!" Aisha summoned a homing missle that chased after Els until he didn't have anywhere to run and took several hits.

"HAH!Is that all you can do? Then let me show you what a powerful skill is! SWORD FI-!" but then he got cut off by Rena.

"ELS DON'T! YOU'LL BURN THE MANSION TO ASHES!" she stopped him.

"Hmph!She deserves it!" Els looked away like he didn't care. "Whatever, I'm hungry. I'm gonna eat something."

**\- LATER -**

**\- (? POV) -**

'Oh no, I have to hurry up! I hope it's not too late.' I thought. I was running trough a long path. I couldn't feel my feet but I had to continue. Finally I made it to the huge mansion's gates. I got in and knocked at the door, still exhausted and panting. I heard some footsteps approaching. Soon, a young elf opened the door.

"Ariel! Long time no see! Come in please. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Rena! Good to see you!" I answered cheerfully as I sat on the couch, my exhaustion slowly fading away."Where are Elsword and Aisha? I have to tell you guys something very important!"

"Oh,well, Els is outside training his magic and Aisha...I think she's reading books again. I'll go and call them."  
When all of the heroes got here everyone sat and waited for me to speak.

**\- (Narrator's POV) -**

The blonde girl started explaining: "When I was in Bethma I overheard two men talking about Altera being under attack. I was surprised and immediately went to the village. There was fire everywhere, houses burning to ashes, the sky was dark and polluted and people were running for their lives. Then I looked around and I saw many battleships with huge weapons. I asked around and gathered some information. The head of the invasion is a Blade Master called Raven. His battleship is the biggest one, it's name is Aplha. I researched a bit and found that he's The Captain of The Black Crows and a former soldier from Velder. One of his arms is nasod . He wants to take revenge for unknown reasons. I heard that he was sentenced to prison but someone helped him and he ran away. That's all I know for now."

Els smirked."Sounds like a challange to me! Let's do it!"

"Stupid! Don't just rush in like that! We don't even know what we're going against!" said Aisha.

"Mister Elsword, Aisha is right. We have to make a plan first."

"Tch, okay then." Els answered with his bored tone.  
After a bit of thinking it was decided-Els will be melee attacker, like always, Rena will be middle and Aisha will be at the back, supporting and charging mana for some powerful skills.

When everyone got ready with their equipments Aisha gathered her strenght and teleported them to Altera. They were surrounded by huge flames and burning was the sky there were a lot of battleships. Then Rena heard footsteps from somewhere in the eyes widened when she saw a very handsome and tall guy, yet he looked had raven, short hair and one of his hands was was just like the guy from Ariel's description.

"Guys!" she said and that got their attention.

"Well, looks like we have company." Els smirked as he observed the he quickly charged at is pretty normal for him, to jump into danger without The Captain of The Black Crows noticed and used Burning Rush that sent Els flying into a nearby wall.

"Ugh!I didn't expect that."he mumbled.'I already like this guy(as a rival of course)'he thought.

"Elsword,you moron!Why do you always do this!?" Aisha yelled at him.

"Just shut up, flatty!" Aisha growled at the nickname but she knew that it wasn't the time for arguments.

Els was getting angry because his moves were easily deflected."I'm gonna beat this guy two take care of the small fry."

"But-" Rena started with a worried face.

"Just go!Don't think about me, I can take care of you know how stubborn I am, I won't die so easily!"

The girls nodded and went to fight the other monsters that came from the magician quickly cleared the area with Blaze Step and as more snipers and gladiators came the elf used one of her strongest skills-Gungnir.

The Rune Slayer looked back to his new rival.

"This is going to be fun." he said as he charged again. Raven dodged and caught him from the back. He started doing combos when he suddenly yelled:

"Hypersonic Stab!"This was his strongest skill next to his Hyper.

"AGH!"Els winced."Damn, that hurt like a bitch but I won't give up! Take this! PHOENIX TALON!" He summoned a phoenix and a red aura shined around his body. The Captain of The Black Crows took all of the hits but didn't say anything. The cooldown of his Hyper Active was almost 0 and now he only needed 300 mana. The sounds of weapons clashing was the only thing they could hear because they were too concentrated on their fight.

Suddenly Els noticed that Raven let his guard down for a second and he started comboing him. Thousands of runes exploded until he finally knocked him down.

"Why are you attacking the village anyway? What do you gain by hurting those innocent villagers and destroying their homes like this!?" Els asked.

"You don't know anything! I've already lost everything I had, everything I loved! Th t's why I have to take revenge."

"That's what every bad guy says but always ends up in prison or just dies."

"We'll see."

Now it was the enemy's turn. When he stood up he fully awakened and used his best move.

"EXTREME BLADE!" This almost finished the knight. They were both panting hard from the exhausting fight. Raven shoved the swordsman to the nearest wall. Els widened his eyes and gasped. He knew he's done for yet he didn't look scared and tried to get away from the tight grasp. The Blade Master took his blade and almost cut the other's neck. He smirked and just pushed the boy. The Rune Slayer fell on his back but quickly looked at his rival.

"It seems like it's your lucky day. None has survived my attacks but you did. You got my interest so I'll let you live...for now" He smirked and disappeared.

**\- (Elsword's POV) -**

I just sat there, confused, gazing at a single point. 'What's with that guy? Why would he show mercy to me? This doesn't make any sense...' I thought. I suddenly realised that my face was burning.I touched it and wondered why was I blushing when I heard a scream from the battlefield. 'Was that Aisha?I should hurry up and find them!'

* * *

**A/N:**So this is the first chapter of the story, hope you guys enjoyed it!I can't say when the next one is coming because it will take some time(school gets in the way .)  
I'll be happy to see what you think in the reviews section! (^-^)


	2. New Beginning?

A/N: I'm back! I'm REALLY sorry for the late update, it's just that I was really busy with the game...And on top of that I had to rewrite this chapther 'cuz I lost the notebook where I wrote it at first =w= I also noticed that some words were missing in the previous chap so I decided to check the original file but it was okay, I don't know what happened tho…But enough talking, again, I'm sorry guys! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy~

* * *

**-(Elsword's POV)-**

**"**Huh? Was that Aisha?" I asked myself after I heard a scream from the battlefield."I should go and check if they are okay." I stood up and headed to my friends.  
**  
**When I got there, I saw Aisha and many monsters surrounding her. I quickly ran to her and...**  
"**Storm Blade!"**  
"**Elsword, you're back! Just in time." Aisha said happy with a smile on her face.**  
**That got Rena's attention too.**  
"**Elsword, what took you so long? Everything okay?" She asked observing my bruised body. "Oh God...what happened?!" She got worried again...Time for explaining, Elsword, I thought.**  
"**Do-don't worry, I'm okay, nothing serious, really!" I flashed a fake smile.**  
"**And what about Raven, did you beat him?" Aisha asked curiously. Now what do I do...**  
"**W-well...ugh...I don't think it's the right time to talk about this...The only thing I'll tell you, is that he got away." I tried to change the subject, not wanting to even remember what has happened.**  
"**Eh? But—"**  
"**We don't have time for your lovely arguments , guys! I think that there's no use from killing those monsters, we should attack the main ship!" suggested Rena. I frowned at the word 'lovely' but let it go. I didn't really feel anything towards Aisha. I saw her just as a friend. Back to the main point, Rena was actually right.**  
"**But hey, what about the village?" asked Aisha.**  
"**Well, it's not like we are protecting someone right now. I mean look, everyone has already left and besides the houses turned into ashes. Aisha, how about using your magic to teleport us there again?" I answered and pointed at the big ship. Aisha just nodded and started charging her mana. When she was ready, she teleported the three of us at the entrance of the ship.

**-(Narrator's POV)-**

"I think we should separate so we can finish way faster." said Aisha  
"It's kinda risky but It's the better choice. And then, when one of us finds Raven, he'll call the others. Elsword, please, just don't do anything reckless, okay?" Rena asked.  
"Tch, we'll see...that bastard..." Elsword mumbled so none would hear him.  
Then the three took different ways.

Rena went into a big corridor. There were many doors, leading to other rooms.  
The doors were painted blue and there was a black carpet laying on the floor. She got confused but started opening the doors one by one. She didn't let her guard down. After all, anything could jump out and attack her.

When Aisha looked around, the only thing that she could see were pipes and computers. When she approached to one of them, the screen said that she must type the secret password to access the data.

Back to Elsword. He was walking, walking and walking. It was like an endless corridor but to him it felt like walking in the desert. The walls were gray and there were pictures on it with people that Els had never seen before. But one of them was different. It was Raven and a girl next to him. She looked like Rena but she was a human and her hair wasn't so green, more like blond. And to Els' surprise, Raven looked like a nice guy, who would never hurt a fly. But he remembered what happened and shook his head. Then he saw a door at the end of the hall. He almost didn't believe that he finally got there. He walked to it slowly, prepared for anything. Just when he was about to open it, it opened itself. Els stepped in hesitantly. He observed the room. It had many book shelves, a little table and a dark red sofa. There was also a huge window. Then he saw a figure next to it, looking at the destruction of the attack and the burning houses. As he got closer he realized it was him, Raven. Els widened his eyes and stepped back gripping the end of his sword, this time not underestimating his opponent. But Raven didn't seem to be in the mood for a fight.

**-(Elsword's POV)-**

'Huh? Why doesn't he say anything? He looks kinda sad, I wonder what happened...Wait, this might be a trick, I shouldn't let my guard down!' I thought.  
"Hey," I started, but he didn't move an inch. I'm not sure if he's even listening.  
"Are you...umm...are you okay...?"  
He let out a sigh. "You know nothing..."  
'Uh...what…?' I thought. Now I got really confused.  
"May I ask you again, why are you doing this?"  
"If you are so curious...then I shall tell you my story." he said. I sat on the sofa and listened to him carefully.  
'I was facing his back and I couldn't see his face to read his emotions. Not that it showed that much, it was cold and stoic all the time. Just 'that' time I saw his annoying smirk...'I blushed at the thought and shook my head again. 'What am I thinking!?'

**-(Narrator's POV)-**

'I can't believe that of all people, I got to tell HIM about my past!' Raven thought.  
"I'll start then." Raven mumbled.  
-FLASHBACK-  
It was back then, when Raven was a nice and caring guy. He was very respected by the people. He lived with his fiancée-Seris. He may have been a commoner, but he was proud of his kingdom-Velder and worked hard to become the Captain of the Crow Mercenary Knights. But being such a respected commoner, he caused jealousy among the nobles and it was just a matter of time to put him in prison. Soon his friends and fiancée saved him and hid him somewhere in the forest in the suburbs of the once loved kingdom.  
But one day everything changed. At first, it was just a normal summer day. Raven was about to go for a walk with Seris and to their surprise, they were surrounded by Velder soldiers. His whole life was changed in seconds. Everyone was slaughtered with no mercy right before his very eyes. Raven managed to escape, at least physically. His heart was left broken. That moment, he lost everything he loved, along with his trust to anyone. He joined the bad side and signed a contract for rebirth and power. That's how he got his nasod arm.  
-END OF FLASHBACK-  
Elsword was shocked and at the same time confused. The least he would have expected was this. Now he really felt sorry for the other. But this didn't mean that destruction was the right thing to do. Not that he wouldn't lose his sanity if his friends or sister were hurt or even...dead. That moment the room was filled with silence. The hero was lost in his thoughts. So much that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps until…  
"ELSWORD!"

**-(Elsword's POV)-**

I was in deep though when suddenly the door opened so loud that it could be heard at the other end of the world. I almost fell from the sofa from the unexpected noise. It was Rena. She looked tired, I guess she got into one of these endless corridors too. Then I remembered her words: "..And then, when one of us finds Raven, he'll call the others." Oh God, I'm so dead…She'll lecture me to death...

**-(Narrator's POV)-**

**'**This lady...She looks just like Seris...how is this possible...the only difference is the elf ears and maybe the hair color.' Raven thought.  
"Oh, hi there, R-Rena..." Elsword said with a sweat drop on his forehead.  
"Elsword, I'll deal with you later...And you Raven, I kinda overheard everything, I know that it must be hard for you, but still, you don't have the right to kill the innocent villagers and destroy their homes. All of us know your pain but, I lost a lot too, Elsword lost his sister and Aisha her powers. But that doesn't mean that we have to go on the bad side and seek for revenge. Remember your duty to protect people. Don't get mad at the world for your loss. That's not the way to solve problems. Instead, you can even join us and help protecting people while searching for the missing El.

Now that got Elsword. He widened his eyes at the last sentence.  
"J-JOIN US?!HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, RENA?!" Rena just death glared at Els to shut his mouth.  
Raven was quite surprised too but remained silent. He couldn't understand, how did the elf trust him so much when he just destroyed a whole village. Then he started thinking. Was the lady telling the painful truth? Was he doing the right thing? And what was he going to gain by the destruction he caused? He then remembered how happy he was when he was good. But only the thought for his loss made him really angry. Maybe he should really join the gang to protect the world and forget the past? But could he have...A new beginning?

'Rena looks pretty sure about her actions but still...why him of all people!' Elsword frowned annoyed. 'From the first moment I fought him I didn't like him. She may trust him but I won't let my guard down around him…'

"So, what is your decision," Rena started, "join us or stay at your lower state seeking for revenge?"  
Raven was not very sure if he should really trust her but it's not like he had anything to lose, so why not give it a try?  
"Okay, I'll join you", Raven simply said "but my trust in you is not full, I hope you don't disappoint or trick me."

'Hah, WE trick HIM? More like the other way around…' Els thought.

* * *

**A/N:**Phew, well, this is it! I think I kinda left out Aisha in this chapter tho...Hope you guys liked this chapter! :3 I can't say when the next update is coming, so please be patient! ^^  
I really will appreciate it if you write a review, good or not, I just want to know what the readers think of my work ;w;


	3. Trust issues

**A/N:** Ah..this was not meant to be released so late. But can chu blame me? I got so lazy in the summer, not that I'm still not, and I couldn't write it earlier because of my exams ^^" Actually I wrote this 2 months ago and chapter 4 is almost done too :'3...Just don't expect fast updates from me, at least I tried to do this kinda longer...tried xD Maa, let's stop the talk now, hope it was worth the wait~! o3o

* * *

**\- (Normal P.O.V.) -**

"By the way, Rena, where's Aisha? I didn't see her with you." Els asked trying to ignore that his new teammate was, of all people, Raven.

"Oh, crap! I totally forgot about her!" she snapped, "Let's see if she's okay"

**\- (Aisha's P.O.V.) -**

"This monster...something is not right...when I dodged its attack, it hit another monster and it just disappeared into another dimension." I thought. Then suddenly I heard a familiar voice, it was Eldork, I guess.

"Yo Aisha, ya okay?" he casualy asked.

"Of course I am, dumbass, don't understimate me." I pouted.

"Hey, I asked you nicely and that's what I get!? Flatty~! He stuck out his tongue. My eye twitched at that nickname of his but just ignored it. Then I noticed the person standing next to Rena.

'R-raven?!' I was actually shocked by the calm face Rena was giving me.

"Don't worry Aisha, Raven is in our team now!" Rena answered.

"Hm? Mind explaining, later? Because we've got a little problem here.." I pointed at the monster standing in front of us...for now, at least. "Raven, can't u just stop him? I mean, isn't it under your control?"

Raven shook his head. "He's not one of my guys, I've never seen such a creature before..."

"Ugh, that would be a problem then."

I explained them what happened earlier when it attacked.

"Sounds easy, we just won't let it hit us, right? Hehe" Eldork finally spoke.

"And here I was, worried about you not spilling a word! I guess you are the same as ever, always in a hurry." I said, slightly annoyed.

"Tch!" he turned towards the monster, griping his sword.

"No, Elidiot! Don't just rush things! I also noticed that it has a quite strong defence, I almost did no damage against it!"

"Hah, it's just that you're weak, flatty~."

"What was that?!" I asked with the best glare I could give.

**\- (Raven's P.O.V.) -**

I was watching the two argue and asked the Seris-like girl, or was it woman? "Do they always fight like this..?"

She turned her attention to me. "Hm? Oh..well, sadly yes." She chuckled lightly. "I better give them a piece of my mind! ^^" she said with a smile on her face and cracked her knuckles. Then she began lecturing, or more like shouting at them about how immature they were acting. They looked like they saw a ghost. Even I shuddered...What a woman, I guess she IS a lot different than Seris. I sighed, trying not to let sadness take me over. It's not the right time.

Just then, I saw the monster launching an attack and I had to act quickly. It was aiming at Aisha, whose back was still facing the creature. I thought that it was the perfect opportunity given to prove them that I'm on their side, so I jumped to get her away. And there we have it, a problem. It seems that Els noticed the incoming attack too and did the same, try to save Aisha. We somehow managed to save the purplette but we bumped into eachother and before realizing it, it was too late to dodge. I mentaly frowned. Suddenly I felt really weak and my vision soon became all blurry..Then, everything went black.

**\- (Elsword's P.O.V.) -**

"Ugh, my head...hurts a lot..." Everything is so dark in my mind. The only thing I remember is how I jumped to save Aisha and...that's right, Raven! This bastard...if it wasn't him, I wouldn't have had this stupid headache the whole day. Then, I heard a low voice calling my name. I tried to open my eyes slightly but quickly regretted it because of the burning sunlight and frowned. My ears caught a little chuckle. When I got used to the light, I opened my eyes slowly, only to see Raven's face a few inches away from mine. I blushed heavily and quickly got up, again, regretting. My sight went blurry again and I felt like I was floating in the air. Well, I was actually falling. And Raven caught me, I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad about it. I guess he saw my blush and smiled weakly. His smiling face is...wait, nevermind, what am I thinking. Hey it's not like he was doing it on purpose...right?, I thought. I realized that I was still in his hold and got on to my feet.

"Umm...what happened?" I asked, not that I was expecting a proper answer, I just had to break the silence.

"How am I supposed to know? My head aches a lot and I only remember us bumping...right! Remember what Aisha told us? She mentioned something about the monster sending others into another dimension and some complicated stuff like that.." I widened my eyes at the statements the other guy just gave. "You've gotta be kidding!" do I lack that much of a luck? I mean, being stuck in another dimension with, of all people, HIM, is not my life dream. I small piece of my mind was telling me that I shouldn't complain because it could get worse. It's better with him than being alone here...Wait, where were we anyways? I looked around. The place reminded me a lot of...Bethma? Still, it was quite different, the roads seemed more curved, there were a lot of..dragon bones? The sun was still high up in the sky. It was burning hot and I felt like melting. But I guess I can't do anything about it.

"What now?" I asked.

"Hmm, we should start looking around. Let's go this way." he pointed at a dusty way. In the distance you could see some wooden platforms and totems on them. But no living creature could be seen. As we started walking it got hotter and hotter every minute, my brain felt like being fried. For a second I thought that we were in a desert. After a long way, or at least it felt like that, we decided that it would be good to take a break. We didn't encounter any lakes or rivers and I was so thirsty, my throat dry. I laid on the ground even thought I knew it was dirty. Raven glanced at me and sat beside me, leaning on a big brownish rock. I don't know how much we had walked but the sun didn't seem to move much, I guess it was still late afternoon. While walking, neither one of us spoke through the whole way and we didn't find anything useful either. I was almost like being alone in a forgotten world, that is, if it wasn't one already...now that I remember, we saw a wooden sign on which was carved the text "Dragon Nest: Abyss" which explained why there were dragon bones on the way. I noticed a slight movement and turned towards Raven. Immediately, I turned away, madly blushing. Why did he take off his shirt? And his body...though I saw only for a second, I could see how well-built it was and...WAIT!WHAT AM I THINKING? Pull yourself together, Elsword...I blame the heat. And I'm dead tired too...

**\- (Raven P.O.V.) -**

The temperature was getting so high I couldn't bare it anymore. I couldn't help but undress my top. It shouldn't be a problem, right? I mean, we're both guys and all...oh, well, it seems to be a problem for him though, a very nice one actually. Just when I took my T-shirt off Elsword turned towards me, I guess he didn't notice he was staring until he turned, his blush getting up to his ears. He's so easy. Not that I'm complaining.

Hmm, I wonder if he had shown this side of his to his other friends, he was acting very differently, like some kind of energetic hot-head, trying to act cool and brave, it must be hard on him, to hold such an unreal personality..or was it just with me? I wonder if it has to do anything with that time when I pinned him to the wall when we were fighting. Is it possible that he...no, no, he said that he doesn't like me so I guess that is pretty impossible, sadly...or was it him being dishonest again? Agh, this overthinking gives me a headache..

"Neh, you don't have to get so shy," I teased with a smirk, "It's really hot here, you should get your top off too, don't want you fainting on me." He couldn't even look at me. Just slowly undressed and turned, his back facing me. Then he laid back on the ground, still silent.

"Isn't it too early to sleep?" I asked.

"I've got nothing better to do and I'm pretty bored.." he frowned.

"Hm, why not talk to me?"

"You rally don't understand? I don't accept you as a friend or something, the others may have, but remember, my trust is not gained so easily."

"I just thought that it'd be good to know more about each other, since we are in a team now."

"What do you expect from me? To tell you about my past too? I said I don't trust you so…"

"You really are interesting, I must tell you. And it's only fair since I already told you about my painful past" I smirked.

A moment of silence followed. I checked his face and realized that he was already sleeping. At least he looked honest when sleeping. I smiled softly and laid down too, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Wooh, finally finished...I think that I kinda made Elsword OOC tho xD And I'm planning to add an OC too, hope you won't mind~I guess that I'll write chapter 4 faster since it's already half done..I hope..ehehe.. ewe

I hope you are enjoying mu story, if you did, please leave a review, I would be really glad to hear your opinion ^w^


	4. The Nest

**А/N:** So...I hope you guys who are reading this like the story! Lately, I've been having really big problems in my family so I kinda feel depressed, I hope my mood doesn't influence my writing...As I said, when I published chapter 3, chapter 4 was already half done so this update was kinda faster than my previous ones. But anyways, here's chapter 4!

* * *

**\- (Elsword's P.O.V.) -**

I cracked my eye open when I heard a soft chuckle. Was it Raven? I stood up and rubbed the dust off my eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked, still half asleep.  
"You should've seen your face when you were sleeping. So peaceful. It doesn't suit you." Raven said, amused, "Well, at least the personality you try to keep in front of the others." he teased.  
I really hate it that he knows me for not so long but was able to see right through me and made me act like this...this must be some kind of sick joke..

I shook all of these thoughts off my head and looked up. What time was it? How much have I slept for? It looked like the sun hadn't moved at all. It was still hot as hell and nothing seemed to change

. I wonder how sis is doing...Is she okay? What if she's hurt and needs help? No, she's strong enough, that's sis we're talking about here! I must have faith in her...And what about Rena and Aisha? Are they trying to bring us back? I sighed mentaly. What if I'm stuck here for longer than expected..with him. I already started feeling differently around him, and I don't like it one bit.

I turned my gaze towards Raven and blushed at the sight of his still shirtless body. Now that I think about it, I'm like that too! I looked around for my top and quickly put it on when I found it. He noticed and frowned, why does he even care..  
"We should find something to eat." He suggested.  
"Yeah, I was pretty hungry even before we got here. But how are we supposed to, we didn't find anything at all on the way.."  
"I guess we'll have to look around more then. And also, water and a place to stay."  
"Hey, don't talk like we are staying here forever!"  
There was a short pause.  
"Who knows..." he simply answered.  
I just stared at his back as he started walking. I followed, hoping that we'll find a way out of here as soon as possible.

I don't know how much time had passed since we started walking but soon we saw a rusty wooden sign which read "The Nest".  
"This doesn't sound good to me." Raven said.  
"It's not like we've got a choice, either we stay here forever or we go and see what's next." I said and continued walking, Raven after me.  
"Hmm, but what if it's a trap..?" he asked.  
"Good point.."  
Just then we saw a giant dragon skeleton placed over what seemed to be a cave. I didn't hesitate and walked in, maybe this was the right way out. It was quite dark but everything was still visible. When I turned to face Raven, I couldn't help but admire his well-built body in the dim light, he was still shirtless, this guy...wait, what am I thinking, damn it!

**\- (Raven's P.O.V) -**

I caught Elsword's gaze locked on me.  
"Oi, what are you staring at?" I teased and saw a light blush on his cheeks as he quickly turned away while he was searching for a proper comeback, I think that I'm falling for him even more now. I wonder how he would react if I told him my true feelings...at first I was just playing around but now when he showed, or more like I saw this side of his that no one's ever seen I can't help it but love it. We continued walking in an uncomfortable silence. To my surprise, he was the one who broke the silence.  
"Hey, I was thinking about this yesterday, or before I fell asleep, that is...and since there's nothing to talk about anyway...I thought that I should tell you about my past too."  
My eyes widened. Is this really happening?  
"Y-you mean you trust me?" I said in disbelief. What a sudden change.  
"Well..yesterday I was in the wrong mood since so much happened and I was kinda rude and mean to you...but that still doesn't mean that I fully trust you. You will have to gain my trust. I just don't want to get along with you and then you just leaving m-umm, us!"

I couldn't restrain myself any longer. I pinned him to the stone cold wall by his wrists.  
"Eh? R-raven..?" He looked scared. I hope nothing goes wrong or else this might be my last chance.  
"Elsword," It came out almost like a whisper "Do you not trust me that much? I...I know that I did many wrong things and I already regret it...so why don't you want to trust me? What do I have to do to make you believe me? To prove you that you have a wrong opinion about me?"  
"The truth is...I have some trust issues since ...since my sister left on a mission.." he admitted and sounded hurt . I listened carefully, not realising how close our faces were.  
"We were very happy together. She always said that she wouldn't leave me and will stay by my side no matter what...But one day a letter arrived. I was too little to understand. The only thing I remember is that her always smiling face turned into a sad one. She just said "Elsword, I'll be back, so just wait for me" she tried to hide her teary eyes with a warm smile but I knew that something was wrong. Well, as you can see, she never came back, almost every night I think about that day. But I know that she IS alive and will come back." He was on the verge of crying. She must have been very important. The only thing I could was pull him into a warm embrace. And I did. He gasped from surprise and actually hugged me back.  
"Elsword, I never knew." I said, "I'm sorry for making you tell me this, it must have been painful for you."  
"Don't worry, I would have had to tell you some day anyway."  
There was a moment of silence.  
"Elsword, I have to tell you something.." Now was the perfect time.  
"I do, too."  
"Elsword, I-"

"Oi, you two, the lovebirds!" An arrogant voice yelled from the distance. I cursed mentally...NOW was the time?! Couldn't the guy, whoever he was, wait 3 more minutes? Agh...I looked up at the one who called for us. He had silver hair with some light blue streaks running down. He looked young, probably around our age. I noticed that his eyes were mismatched. The right one was sky blue but...there was something weird about the left one. It was red but there was something like a dragon-shaped ring around it. I guess we should be careful about it. Then on a second look, I saw that there was a strange symbol, like a wave in it. There was a slightly cracked crystal on his forehead and something was engraved on it but I couldn't see clearly. He was holding a sword. It was gray and blue and had a gem engraved on it. Runes were written along the lenght of the weapon and...again that wave thing on the sharp ending. There was also a little flame flickering around the sword. Good thing he isn't a long-ranged fighter...Being a Blade Master has it's own bad sides since my range is quite limited. I was observing him and looked curiously at his gloves. But just then...

"Who are you?" Elsword asked but there was something different in his voice. He sounded sad and angry at the same time. At least I'm not the only one. Then we heard the rude voice of the unknown fighter again.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting your confession guys but sadly I don't accept any guests. This world is mine, the rules are mine. I'm the one who decides how things go and you two are not welcome at all!"  
"It's not like we wanted to come here." I interrupted, "We never knew of this place before and why would we come anyway..It's hot as hell and we didn't spot any living creature."  
"Hmm? You mean you two aren't after me?" He quirked his brow confused.  
"Why would we?"  
"I guess you two really know nothing..But then again, how did you come here?"  
"We were teleported by a strange monster."  
"Oh? I see, I guess that Montrax was playing around again, that bastard!"  
"Montrax?"  
"You can call him my servant, my dimensional pet, however you like, not like it matters, you're not getting out of here, at least not alive~"  
"Tch!"  
The flame was concentrating on the tip of the sword. He started talking in some ancient language. The same symbol and other runes in a glowing blue colour appeared around the sword and with a puff of smoke, the same monster which brought us here was summoned. We should first see what else this guy can do and not rush things. I hope that Elsword understands this. I glanced at him. He doesn't look like himself, I'm not sure why...Maybe because this guy interrupted us just when he was in the mood. I'm getting even more angrier when thinking about it.

"Let me tell you something, I'm here for already more than 300 years and I've met a lot of people trying to steal my powers. Well, guess what, there wasn't a single person who made a scratch on me. So here's the deal. If you guys want to stay alive, you'll become my servants. If not, pepare to die!"  
I have no intention of dying. And wait...  
"What do you mean for more than 300 years?"  
"Haven't you guys realized it? Time is not running here! But in your dimension, the time I've stayed equals to exactly 308 years."  
"That explains why the sun hadn't moved at all when I woke up." I finally heard Elsword's voice.  
"Shall I take this as a "No, we want to die, Mr. Rox"?"  
So his name is Rox.  
"We'll see who's the one begging for mercy in the end!"  
"Let's start then," he smirked evily "and Montrax, don't let your guard down, when someone is this angry, they would try to kill anyone who gets in their way." I guess he was talking about Elsword.  
His so called pet dashed towards us. It's eyes were just like the runes that summoned him, glowing blue. I realized that it didn't have a weapon so I guess it was using magic spells, then?  
I saw that something was charging in its eyes. Then it shot lazers, the same color its eyes were.  
We quickly dodged. Elsword gripped his sword and prepared to attack.  
"Elsword, wait! Don't act without thinking, don't risk things this time, we still don't know what he's capable of!"  
"I can't believe I'm saying this but...you're right..."  
"Hm, being observant, aren't you? Then I shall take advantage!"  
Is he going to attack? Let's see what he's got! He charged something like a blue fireball in his hand and...disappeared? I widened my eyes and realized he was just in front of me. I ducked and tried to hit him but he was really fast...way too fast, even for me. I almost got hit. We totally shouldn't underestimate him.  
"Heh, not bad, I must say, but you're too slow!" This time the fire around the sword became stronger. He cracked the ground with it and created a shockwave. For a second I thought that this was too easy to dodge but it met the wall, a huge explosion was created. It sent us flying in different directions. We should stay together or we won't be able to beat him. Elsword was still laying on the ground.  
"Elsword, you okay?" I thought that my heart stopped when I didn't het an answer.  
"Ugh, yeah, I've been better though.."  
"He's really fast, can you keep up?"  
"Yeah, I think, it's not a problem, I was just...lost in thoughts..." This really is not like him.  
"That rune he used...The Rune of Terror...I read about it when I was studying some books while training to become a Rune Slayer. That is the most powerful rune, also called 'The Cursed One'. It changes the possesor's personality completely. If we destroy the crystal on his forehead, we would win for sure. That is his weak spot."  
"That sounds good but...he's way too fast, I could barely follow his movements with my eyes."  
"That's one of the rune's powers...he also has got boosted attack power."  
"Hm, for someone who's not after me, you know quite a lot about my rune."  
"Obviously, I'm a 'Rune Slayer' after all."  
"Another rune user? What a pity you don't want to be my servant."  
"Enough talking, let's start." Elsword was pretty serious this time.  
How many faces are you gonna show me?

* * *

**A/N: **And...A CLIFFHANGER~! I know, I'm cruel...but still! I wanted to publish this ASAP, it explains a LOT of stuff! As I said I'm putting an OC too.  
Please tell me if you enjoyed the story!~


End file.
